The Girl in the Park
by JoriForever
Summary: Orchid street was abandoned. The park was abandoned. Nobody went there anymore. Everyday the Bright Red haired girl sat on one of the Old Swings and waited. She Swung Slowly, Waiting. She waited for the Children. She sat Swinging Slowly in the Swing from dawn To Dusk. Waiting for someone to play with, Yet Everyday nobody came.


**Hiiiii! Its Me! Cat! Hehe Im Joking! ;D This Is Just a Short One Shot! Let me Know What you think!**

Orchid street was abandoned. The park was abandoned. Nobody went there anymore. The slide and the roundabout were rusty, The Old Broken See Saw often rocked up and down by itself and the rockers were snapped in half. Then came the Swing set.

The Swing set. The Swings squeaked loudly when swung on, They wailed like Trapped Spirtis,Screaming to Get out. The Poles buried into the ground moved and the Chains were covered in various things:Rust,Dirt and Mud.

Everyday the Bright Red haired girl sat on one of the Old Swings and waited. She Swung Slowly, Waiting. She waited for the Children. She sat Swinging Slowly in the Swing from dawn To Dusk. Waiting for someone to play with, Yet Everyday no one came. The Girl had her hair pulled up into a Ponytail, She had cuts all over her arms and Face and She often Carried around an Old, Ripped up, Sad Looking Giraffe.

She was alone. That was Until Friday the 13th of April,2012.

12 Year old Lucy was walking down the abandoned street. It was Almost Half Past 4 And She was Heading home For Her Tea. Lucy Let her Mind wander and she wondered why she couldn't see or hear anyone, up nor down the Street, In the Distance she could hear sirens But they, She Decided, Were Very far away indeed. She Saw a Park in Near Distance and Decided that Just 5 Minutes on One Of The Swings Wouldn't Hurt.

Lucy Heard some Sounds From behind her and Spun around quickly but found there was nothing but old, Smashed Streetlights Were behind her. She Approached the Park gate and glanced around at the play things, She stared at the Rust Ridden Roundabout and Slide, She Turned her Nose up at the Broken Rockers, Then She Turned to Look at The Swing Set. She Curiously Glanced at the Red Haired Girl on one of the Swings. Lucy Was Sure that She wasn't There Just a Second ago, The Gate Lucy Was stood by was the only one In the Park. The Red Haired Girl wasn't Looking at anything in particular, Just The Grass in front of the Swings.

All Lucy Could hear was the Old Squeaking Swings, The Rustling of Leaves on Trees and The small But very Clear voice of the Red Haired Girl Singing a Quite Spooky Tune. It Went 'La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La' Over and Over again. (The Tune Jade was Humming in Driving Tori Crazy when She Tried to Give Tori a Lift To School) This Sent Shivers down Lucy's Spine. All of a Sudden the Red head turned to face her and she Slowly walked in the Gate.

"Hello." The Red Head Whispered as She got closer "What's Your Name?"

"L-Lucy" She Managed to Stammer Out.

"Hello Lucy,Im Caterina,Won't You Come and Play With Me?" Cat looked at Lucy with her Big Brown eyes, Almost Seductively, Although that isn't what Cat Wanted to Do.

Lucy shook her head slowly and Scrutinized Cat Worriedly with Her Big Blue Eyes."Please Play With me Lucy. Play With me, Otherwise I will Be Sad." Cat Pouted Deeply and Tears Began to form in her eyes and drip down her Cut Ridden Face."Im Sorry _'Caterina'_, I Would love to play with you But I Really Can't."

The Red Head Began To Cry Harder. Harder and Harder until She Began To Cry Blood. The Thick Red Blood Dripped from Her Eyes,To Her Cheeks and Onto the Floor Under the Swing. Lucy Couldn't Believe what she was seeing. As Cat Cried small Puddles of blood began to form on the floor and got bigger and bigger until they Joined into One.

"Please Stop Crying_ Caterina!_"

But Still The Red Head Cried.

"Please _Caterina_! Stop! Your Going to Hurt Yourself!"

This Still Didn't make the Red Head Stop Crying her Eyes out of Blood.

"Fine, I'll Play With you! But only for a Few Minutes!" Lucy Still Stood Rooted to the Spot in front of the Swing The Petite, But very Dangerous Red head was Slowly Swinging on. Lucy Stood Trembling as The Bloody Tears in Cats Eyes Slowly Disappeared and She Smiled an Evil Grin.

"We Can Play and have Fun!" The Red Girl Began to Swing Faster on her Swing until she was Just a Red, Pink and Yellow Blur. The Sound got Louder and Louder. Higher and Higher She Went, Screaming with Joy, Until She Fell Off of the Swing, Right at the Top. She Landed With a Sickening Thud as Lucy Stood Petrified. Watching in Horror.

Cat Lay on the Ground for a Few Seconds While Lucy's Heart Beat Hard in her Chest. Cat Pulled herself up off of the Ground and Smiled. She Almost Innocently Said "Now Its Your Turn! Yay!"

Lucy Quickly Shook her head and said "I Have a Phobia Of Swings…" This Of Course, Was Not True. Although the Red Head had Flung herself off of the Swing at a Very Fast Pace and a Very High Height, She had Managed not to Put a Scratch on her Body what-So-Ever. But Lucy Knew that This Girl wasn't Normal, Maybe She Had Something Wrong with Her. But The thing she also knew was that She had To Get out of there and she had to get out of there now. Again Cat Pouted Deeply,She wasn't Prepared to Let the Blue Eyed Girl off That Easily.

"But its Fun Lucy. You'll Be Fine, I Promise." Cat was Lying, She Wouldn't Be fine at all, She Would hurtle down from the Top and Die….. A Very Bloody death. But Still Lucy Shook her head. So Cat Decided she Would Have to Do it the Hard way. Like she Had Done, Several of Times Before.

Lucy Thought she Heard a Small Whisper saying "Run away Lucy, Run away While you Have the Chance, She's Going to Kill you, Your Going to Die!" But she Thought she was Imagining, Though of course she Wasn't. The Girl Didn't Look like she Could Hurt Anyone. Anyone But herself.

#

Cat Whined Through her Teeth at Lucy and Took a Few Steps Closer to the Blue Eyed Girl. "Lucy! Why Won't you Play With me? We can be Friends! Friends forever Lucy! Me and You and Mr Longneck! Best Friends Forever Lucy! We Can play in the Park, All Day! All Day Everyday, Until the Day that we _Die_…" She Picked up her Stuffed Giraffe and Gradually Took Small steps, Getting Closer to Lucy. With Each Step She Took Forwards, Lucy Took a Step Backwards.

Lucy Laughed Sarcastically and Nervously at the Same Time.

"C-Caterina,Your Starting to Scare me."

The Red head Held out her Free hand towards the Blonde haired Girl and Whispered Once more "Come Lucy, If you Play with me You Can live forever, Before its Too Late.

"No,I-I Have To Lea-Leave Now,My Mother Told Me To Be Home By Now,She Will Be Wondering where I am."

Cat Gave up. She Was Fed up of trying to get Lucy To Play With Her. This Was It.

"She Won't Know Where You Are Lucy. She Never Will."

"What Do you Me-" Lucy's Words Were Cut off when Cat's Hand Was Forcefully against her Mouth. The Red head was Behind her Now. Suddenly Lucy Felt a Sharp, Stabbing pain in her Stomach. Cat Had Stabbed her. Cat Giggled Innocently and Smiled While the Blue eyed Girl Fell to the Floor Sobbing in pain. This was When Cat Struck again,This Time At Her Neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Cat was sat on the Swing again, Singing, Smiling To Herself. On The Ground Next To The Swing Set was The Head of the Blond Haired, Blue Eyed Girl Who Had Come Wondering into the Park Earlier that day. Cat Had her arm Resting on her Lap and The knife in her Other Hand, She Had Just Finished Carving Words into It. "I Shall Never Be Alone.

The One Thing that Lucy Didn't Learn was That Those Children who Ventured into _Cat's Park _ Never Made it Out Alive…

To This Day She Sits in the Park, Innocently Singing, Waiting for her Next Un-Knowing Victim. Who Knows, Next Time It Could Be You.

**And Thiis is why you Should Never Talk to Strangers, Even The Cute,Ditzy, Red Haired, Unsuspecting ones ;) Though we all Know That Our Kitty Cat Couldn't Hurt a Fly! ;D**

**Tell me what you Think and Whether I should Do More for Other Characters Maybe? Most of You Won't Review but I Love Getting Reviews! They make Me Happy! :D So I Would Love for You To tell me if you want more! :D**

**I Got the Idea for this Story while I was in the Middle of Reading 'Cat's Playroom' I Recommend you Read it Now! (Can't Remember the Authors Name Sorry!)**


End file.
